Working you over
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Short happy Otalia story.


Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Rating: PG-13 to be sure, I'm so uncertain with ratings.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my fantasy. And the random name of Emma's friend:-P

Author's note: This is in the future, when Emma is older. English is not my native language and I wanted to post it before I could change my mind so I apologize for any mistakes.

-----

"Mom?" a teenager's voice yelled.

"In the kitchen," Olivia yelled back, making Natalia roll her eyes.

The blonde just grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"How are we supposed to get her to stop yelling indoor, if you do exactly the same?" The younger woman chastised even though a small smile graced her features.

"How are we supposed to hear each other from the bedroom to the kitchen if we don't yell?" Olivia shot back playfully.

Another roll of her eyes from the brunette. "I can't believe I even bother."

An excited Emma bounced into the room and sat down in a chair.

"Wow, you look nice," Olivia said as she looked at her daughter who had obviously dressed up. Then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's it for?"

"Well," The girl drew out. "Rebecca is sort of having this gathering tonight."

"A party?" Natalia asked casually as she sat down next to her two favorite girls.

The teenager stayed silent, making the oldest woman chuckle slightly.

"Not even an attempted lie, she most definitely gets that from you," she said as she looked over at the brunette with a wink.

The younger woman grinned briefly before turning back to Emma with obvious excitement.

"Is he going to be there?"

At this, Olivia looked confused between the two others.

"What boy? Why haven't I heard anything?"

A faint blush colored the teenagers cheeks.

"Well?" the blonde said expectantly and impatiently when Emma didn't answer.

Natalia took pity on the girl.

"It's nothing really. Not yet anyway," she said with a wink to their daughter, making her duck her head slightly as she smiled shyly.

"I'm disappointed young lady," Olivia said mock sternly at her daughter. "I can't believe you're charming boys and not telling me about it."

Emma grinned sheepishly.

"Just one. And he's super cute. So can I go?"

Olivia looked at her daughter's hopeful face and felt a little bad when she answered.

"No," she said seriously as she looked at the teenager's confused expression.

"But it's Friday so it's no school tomorrow and I've done all my homework," Emma whined.

"Still, you're just 15 and there might be drinking and whatnot. Besides, there's no way I'm letting my little baby be with some boy without my supervision."

The young girl gaped at her mother. "Are you serious?"

Natalia looked at the older woman and saw that she indeed was serious. She would have been surprised if it hadn't been for a few weeks ago. Olivia had addressed her worry for her daughter to the brunette regarding typical teenage stuff and even though Natalia wouldn't have thought Olivia would take on the overprotective role, she understood completely. Her little daughter was growing up and she knew herself how hard it was to admit that your child wasn't so little anymore.

Emma looked crestfallen.

It only took Natalia a moment to make a mental decision. She leaned over to their daughter and whispered quickly.

"Don't worry, just go. I'll work your mom over."

The teenagers face lit up. "Really?" she asked out loud, making Olivia squint suspiciously at the two.

The brunette nodded and was rewarded with a squeal and two arms wrapping her up in a quick hug, before Emma disappeared, not wanting Natalia to be able to change her mind. For a brief second she wondered how Natalia would manage to turn her mom around, but the thought was quickly cast away. Her mom was the brunette's problem now.

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at the younger woman questioningly, seeing the sheepish look on Natalia's face. A moment later, their daughter brushed past them and out the door, with a quick 'bye'.

"You said yes, didn't you?"

The brunette almost managed to look sorry.

The older woman sighed as she closed her eyes briefly in annoyance.

"Natalia," she started, but was interrupted by the brunette.

"I know that you're her mother so in the end it's all up to you, but because of the fact that you ARE her mother, I know you're being overprotective and not rational."

Olivia gave the younger woman a stern look. A look that would probably make anyone but Natalia falter. But the brunette knew her lover enough to ignore it. Instead she slowly got up and walked over to the other woman, kneeling down in front of her with a reassuring smile.

"Nothing is going to happen. We've raised her well."

The blonde let out a short puff. She didn't like how easily her lover could make her give in.

"There's going to be consequences…for both of you," she said as she pointed her finger accusingly at Natalia. The younger woman grinned sheepishly as she leaned forward and lightly kissed Olivia's finger. The change in the older woman's demeanor was instant and the brunette smirked inwardly.

She'd successfully thrown the other woman off and even though she knew it was a dirty strategy, it worked every time.

She moved her hands to Olivia's knees and slowly moved them up her outer thighs. She could almost hear the blonde's hard swallow.

"You're no fair," Olivia husked, her thick voice sending shivers down Natalia's spine. After all these years it still amazed her how she could so easily affect her lover.

"All is fair in love," she replied with a grin, her dimples showing as she moved her hands down to the other woman's knees again. "And to get out of trouble," she added as an afterthought.

Olivia grabbed the brunette's hands. She wasn't going to let the younger woman off the hook that easy. Even though she could feel how her body wanted to succumb, her pride was temporarily stronger.

The blonde looked into deep brown eyes and opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. The look in Natalia's eyes was both smoldering and mischievous at the same time and Olivia felt herself swallowing hard yet again. 'I'm fucked' she thought as tingles moved through her body. Within moments, the brunette had stood up and moved so she was straddling Olivia in the chair, her arms wrapping around the older woman's neck. She grinned widely as she leaned closer to the blonde so she could whisper in her ear.

"You should look on the bright side of this. We're all alone tonight."

A breathy moan involuntarily escaped the blonde as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman, pulling her as close as possible and burying her face in her neck. Olivia breathed in the amazing scent that was Natalia, everything else forgotten. The brunette let out a short laugh as she pulled her lover's head back and leaned down to connect their lips.

'Definitely fucked,' Olivia thought as she felt the other woman's tongue enter her mouth and let out a whimper.

Eventually they both had to pull away for air, and the brunette moved her mouth down to the older woman's neck, sucking on her pulse point and feeling the racing pulse on her lips. Releasing another moan, the blonde treaded her fingers in dark hair and let her head fall back to expose her throat. Teasingly Natalia nipped her way across her lover's throat and to the other side of her neck, before capturing the other woman's lips in another searing kiss.

'No wonder I keep losing arguments when this is the reward' Olivia mused when they had to pull away for air a second time.

"Why don't we move somewhere more comfortable?" the brunette breathed out as she locked eyes with the older woman, both their eyes darker than normal.

"Okay," was all the blonde could reply as Natalia slowly moved off her lover and entwined their hands, pulling Olivia up from the chair and towards their bedroom.


End file.
